Whether fate can unite us ?
by Vampire Chappy 15
Summary: fanfic yg pernah saya hapus dan saya publish lagi  Ichigo bersikeras untuk menemui Rukia. Apa Ichigo bisa menemui Rukia lagi ? Apa Rukia masih mengingatnya ? RnR please!


**W****hether fate can unite us ?**

Chapter 1: Past memories

Pairing :

Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.

Genre :  
Romance , Humor , Hurt , Tragedy.

Summary :

Ichigo bersikeras untuk menemui Rukia. Apa Ichigo bisa menemui Rukia lagi ? Apa Rukia masih mengingatnya ?

Warning :

Typo and OoC.

**Note Author:**

Dulu ini adalah fanfic pertama iLda yang pernah saya hapus ..

Maaf jika fanfic ini tiba-tiba saya hapus..

Dan sekarang saya mulai berpikir lagi untuk mem-Publishkan..

Jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ..

_Enjoy~_

~_**Past memories**_~

_~Setelah perang musim dingin di Hueco Mundo~_

"Ichigo.. apa kita bisa bertemu lagi ? dan apa kamu tidak akan melupakan ku ?" kata seseorang gadis berambut ungu kehitaman kepada seseorang yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Pasti rukia!," kata Ichigo dengan mantapnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, dan aku tak akan melupakan mu." tambah ichigo dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mulai memeluk gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

"A—aku takut..kalau kau akan melupakanku, Ichigo." kata Rukia yang mulai menangis dalam pelukan ichigo.

Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut Rukia dengan tersenyum yang membuat Rukia _blushing_.

"Dasar midget!," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia.

"Percaya padaku, aku tak akan melupakan mu. Aku berjanji..dan suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." Tambah Ichigo dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya dan membuat Rukia _blushing_ ria dan kesal karena Ichigo telah mengejeknya.

~_**BUKK!**_~

Ya itulah bunyinya. Satu pukulan mendarat di perut Ichigo dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan .

"Auuw!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang perutnya

" Ichigo no baka! hiks... " kata Rukia dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'Baka' dan dia mulai menangis lagi.

"Ru—rukia, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda dan kau jangan menangis lagi ya," kata Ichigo sambil mengusap pipi Rukia.

"Walau pun kita berpisah tapi aku akan tetap mengingatmu dan aku tetap di dekat mu, di sini," Tambah Ichigo sambil menempelkan tangannya di dada Rukia.

Rukia pun hanya terdiam tanpa kata setelah mendengar perkataan ichigo tadi.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis, aku tak mau melihatmu menangis terus. Tersenyumlah Rukia. " Tambah Ichigo lagi sambil menghapus air mata Rukia dan mulai mencium kening rukia, pipi Rukia pun terlihat merah.

"Ba—baiklah Ichigo, aku tak akan menangis lagi. " Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis kepada Ichigo dan memeluknya.

Setelah Rukia melepas pelukannya, Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"I—Ichigo apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Rukia dengan nada khawatir.

"A—aku baik-baik saja Rukia." kata Ichigo gugup.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia dengan sedikit rasa heran.

"Ehm..Ichigo." Panggil rukia

"Ya ada apa Rukia ?" tanya ichigo

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ketempat Nii-sama," jawab Rukia.

"Karena sebentar lagi kami semua akan berangkat ke Soul Society dan bukan nya kau juga Ichigo ?" tambah Rukia sambil menahan rasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Ichigo.

"Ya kau memang benar." kata Ichigo dengan ekspresi wajah seperti kehilangan seseorang yang di sayanginnya.

"Sudah dulu Ichigo, aku tak mau Nii-sama menunggu ku lebih lama lagi." kata Rukia sambil membalikan badan dan mulai meninggalkan Ichigo.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti, Rukia membalikkan badannya dan ternyata tangan besar Ichigo menarik tangan mungilnya. Mata Rukia pun membulat sempurna.

"I—Ichigo, apa ya—yang kau lakukan?" tanya rukia dengan gugup dan tanpa disangka wajah Rukia tiba-tiba memerah.

"Rukia, ada yang ingin aku sampai kan padamu." Jelas Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia dan menatap dalam mata violet Rukia.

"A—apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia gugup.

'Ja—Jangan-jangan..' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Se—sebenarnya yang ingin ku sampaikan adalah..Ehhm—kalau dari dulu a—aku me—menyu—"

"ICHIGO!" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong gara-gara seseorang lelaki berambut merah yang mengagetkan Ichigo dengan teriakannya.

"RE—RENJI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo kesal.

Ya itu adalah Renji. Sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia. Mungkin bagi Rukia dia adalah Saudara yang sangat berharga karna Renji adalah teman sejak kecil Rukia. Dan saat ini Rukia hanya bisa diam melihat sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepada mu, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia? sampai-sampai kau menggenggam tangan Rukia dan liat wajah Rukia sudah seperti warna tomat!," jelas Renji kepada Ichigo sambil membandingkan wajah Rukia dengan tomat.

"Eh?..Huwaa!" Teriak Ichigo dan Rukia dengan serempak ketika mereka sadar kalau tangan mereka masih bergenggaman satu sama lain dan wajah mereka merah seperti rambut Renji.

_Renji : Apa kata mu? Seperti rambutku?_

_Author : Ya karena itulah kenyataannya Ren-chan.. *stay cool*_

_Renji : Ohh~Tidak bisa! *gaya Sule Mode:on*_

~Back to Story~

'Untung saja Kuchiki-taichou tidak ada disini.' batin Renji lega.

"Hei Ichigo, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku !" kata Renji.

'A—apa yang harus ku katakan?' batin ichigo panik.

"A—aku hanya mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan kok, ya hitung-hitung untuk reflesing setelah bertempur. I-iyakan Rukia?" jelas Ichigo bohong.

"I—iya" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Oh begitu ya sudahlah. Oh ya sekarang kita semua harus kembali ke tempat kita berkumpul. Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita disana dan sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." jelas Renji.

"Apa kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi?" kata Rukia dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu saja kita akan sebentar lagi dan kau, Ichigo, kau sudah di tunggu teman-temanmu karena kalian akan di berangkatkan ke karakura sedangkan kita, Rukia, kita akan di berangkatkan ke soul society setelah Ichigo dan kawan-kawan di berangkatkan." jelas Renji lagi.

"Ya aku tahu itu." kata Ichigo dengan nada sedih seperti Rukia.

"Nah ayo kita kesana, kita tak mau kan yang lain menunggu kita," kata renji tersenyum kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Dan lagi kalian tak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Aku yakin kita semua akan bertemu lagi dan kami juga tak akan melupakan kalian, Ichigo. Benarkan Rukia?," kata Renji sambil merangkul kedua pundak sahabatnya dan mulai tersenyum kapada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, kau benar Renji. Kami tak akan melupakan kalian, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia dengan senyuman manisnya kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan akhirnya ia tersenyum karena perkataan kedua sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja Ichigo. Aku akan menjaga Rukia dan melindunginya selama kau tak ada. Percaya padaku." Bisik Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou Renji." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Doitashimate." Jawab Renji dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Renji tau apa yang dirasakan Ichigo dan Rukia karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah sebab tugas para Shinigami mengalahkan Aizen dan bawahannya di Hueco Mundo telah selesai. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir bagi Rukia dan Renji dengan teman-teman Ichigo dan Ichigo sendiri. Karena mungkin Shinigami di Soul Society tidak akan ke dunia manusia lagi, sebab jumlah hollow di dunia manusia telah menipis yang di sebabkan oleh Aizen yang telah dikalahkan oleh Ichigo.

_~Di tempat perkumpulan para Shinigami dan teman-teman Ichigo~_

Dari kejauhan ada seseorang gadis berambut orange kecoklat memanggil memanggil Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji.

"Kurosaki-kun!, Kuchiki-san!, Abarai-kun!" teriak si cewek berambut orange ke coklat dengan memakai baju seragam Espada berwarna putih.

"Yo Inoue." Balas Ichigo dan Renji serempak.

"Hei Inoue" Balas Rukia dengan senyuman.

"Kurosaki-kun kemana saja? Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat lho. Oh ya Kuchiki-san, barusan saja Kuchiki-san, kakaknya Kuchiki-san, mencari mu lho. Sepertinya ada yang ingin di bicarakan dengan Kuchiki-san." jelas Inoue.

"Ah iya Inoue, aku akan kesana. Terima kasih Inoue. Aku duluan ya Inoue , Ichigo !" kata rukia sambil menggeret Renji dan meninggalkan Ichigo dan Inoue berdua.

"Hati-hati ya Kuchiki-san!," kata Inoue kepada Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo Kurosaki-kun, semuanya sudah menunggu kita." tambah Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"Ehhmm..ya." jawab ichigo tanpa expresi

Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan sekarang waktunya untuk berpisah. Ichigo bersama teman-temannya menuju karakura dengan pintu gerbang di sebelah selatan , sedangkan Rukia dan Renji serta bersama shinigami yang lain menuju soul society dengan gerbang sebelah utara. Mereka pun menuju pintu masing-masing. Pintu itu saling berhadapan tapi jaraknya bisa di bilang tidak jauh jadi ichigo dan rukia bisa melihat satu sama lain**.**

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke tempat dimana kita bisa hidup seperti biasa." kata Yamamoto Soutaichou

"Baik!." Jawab emua serempak kecuali Ichigo dan Rukia.

'Sudah waktunya.' batin Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

Semuanya pun sudah bersiap di pintu gerbang masing-masing. Ketika Rukia mau memasuki Pintu gerbangnya, tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti karena Ichigo memanggilnya.

"Rukia!." panggil Ichigo. Rukia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mu lagi! Dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah melupakan mu. Percaya pada kata ku ini Rukia!." kata Ichigo dengan volume keras ( di baca: teriak) sambil tersenyum. Rukia pun kaget mendengar perkataan Ichigo, dan dia pun mulai tersenyum dan membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Iya Ichigo! Aku percaya pada perkataan mu, aku pun akan selalu menunggu mu dan aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu, Ichigo!." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang manis .

"Sampai jumpa kembali, Rukia." kata Ichigo kepada Rukia.

"Sampai jumpa kembali, Ichigo." balas Rukia. Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo membalikan badan mereka dan berjalan menuju gerbang mereka.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat mu, selamanya." Batin Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

_17 bulan kemudian~_

_Tok...tok...tok.._

"Oni-chan, ayo bangun! Sudah pagi lho. Apa Oni-chan tidak mau dapat sarapan dan lagi teman-teman Oni-chan sudah menunggu di depan lho!" teriak seseorang gadis kepada seseorang yang di panggil 'Oni-chan' itu dari depan pintu kamar 'Oni-chan'.

"Hoam..Baiklah Yuzu. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi. Ohya jangan biarkan orang tua itu menghabiskan sarapan ku dan bilang pada teman-temanku, mereka berangkat duluan saja, aku ingin berangkat sendiri." kata 'Oni-chan' itu kepada gadis bernama Yuzu itu.

"Baiklah Oni-chan." kata Yuzu. Yuzu pun segera turun ke lantai satu

"Hah (menghela nafas).. melelahkan sekali," kata 'Oni-chan' itu. Dan sang 'Oni-chan itu melihat sebuah foto yang dibingkai dengan sangat imut dan rapi di meja belajarnya.

"Sudah 17 bulan tidak bertemu ya, Rukia." kata 'Oni-chan' itu sambil memegang sebuah foto yang menunjukan dirinya sedang foto berdua di sebuah taman kota bersama Rukia di musim semi.

~~~~To be Continued~~~

Gome kalau cerita ini agak beda sama yang dulu.

Karena iLda sedikit merubah alur ceritanya jadi lebih baik.

Semoga para readers dan Author yang membaca fanfic ini, jadi lebih nyaman dan lebih penasaran (^^)

Fanfic chapter selanjutanya akan publish jika ada yang mereview (^^)

Jadi mohon review nya .. (^^)

~Vampire Chappy 15~


End file.
